To Control Magic
by TacoBell.Inc
Summary: Title sucks 100%. This takes place when their children. Loki is a prince of Asgard who has magic he could barely control. When all hopes seems lost Loki ran away to Midgard and finds a mortal girl with the same magic as him (and no it's not Elsa from "Frozen") who may be his only hope for control. Summary sucks rst Thor(film) fanfiction so nice comments plz. Mind the penguin


_I DO NOT OWN THOR (FILM) OR THE CHARACTERS. I DO OWN MY OC EMMA (first name that came to mind)!_

 _Warning: This takes place when Loki, Thor, my OC, etc are all kids!_

**CHAPTER ONE: Running Away  
Told In LOKI'S P.O.V**

"Freak!" Sif yelled at me.

"Monster!" Fandral insulted.

The other kids began to mock and throw insults at me. Some begun to back away from me as if I have some sort of contagious disease. My brother, Thor just stood there away from the crowd, watching me be tortured by dirty names, acting as if nothing was happening. Some brother he was.

It was dark out and I had just recently, and accidentally burned down my Mother's flower garden. My "Friends", "Brother", other kids, and I were having a camp out in the gardens. We were going to make a small fire to roast marsh mellows. I decided to use my magic to make a fire, but it got out of hand and a giant fire was made. Luckily some one surprisingly and coincidentally brought a hose to the camp out. When the fire was out the other kids were covered in ash and anger.

As my "friends" insulted me tears weld up in my eyes. I decided to retreat to the castle aka home. As I ran I heard Thor choosing the moment to stop the other kids to stop mocking me.

I ran inside me room shutting then locking the door immediately. Anger, sadness, and fear filled my body. I let out a great force of wind knocking things out of their places. I then began to sob on my floor feeling only of rejection and loneliness A hate for Thor grew in my body. Tor was just standing there letting the other kids bully me as if I was nothing but a small cube of ice slowly melting away! Thor is the one getting all the credit and praise for every that I have or done better at doing! Thor is just an oaf who think he's better than everyone else! Thor is the one next in line for father's throne! Full of rage I found one of my daggers (yes I know he's just a kid and has a dagger just roll with it) and threw it at a portrait of Thor and I. The dagger hit Thor's head perfectly.

I begun to think fearful of what the other kids had said. Was I really a freak? A monster? Nobody ever seemed to love me for my powers, what I can do, or who I am. People seemed to get hurt one way or another wherever I go with me being the purpose of their pain. I thought long and hard of what I should do. Then it hit me: Fake suicide and run away to Midgard!

Worst plan. Well it's worth a shot. It's the only plan that did not involve hurting anyone or cause any actual death. Killing Baldur was probably the worst thing I never meant to do, butt but I blamed it on the butler so were all good! Except for the butler who was sentenced to death.

I found one of my daggers and stabbed myself in the arm. I winced and bite my lip in pain. took out the dagger and healed myself quickly. I then wrote a note to my "family" saying I had committed "suicide" and left the note and bloody dagger on my bed. I gathered up my things that I would need to survive in Midgard + a picture of my family so I would never forget. I then placed the items in my satchel.

I tried to shape shift into a raven. Instead I shaped shift into a cow. I tried a again for a few minutes and finally I became a raven. I grab my satchel with my wing and tossed over my neck. I then flew out my window. I took one last glance at my room through the window to see I had made a garden of flowers grow in my room. Feared I began to fly to the bi-frost.

I entered the bi-frost then shaped shifted into my regular form. I went over to a sleeping teenaged Heimdal who was hugging the bi-frost key/sword. I slipped the key/sword from his grasps careful not to wake him up. I then slipped the key into the slot. and the bi-frost turned on. I set the Bi-frost to Midgard. As the portal opened I held my breath then entered the portal to the other realm.

Me: So how do u guys think of my first Loki fanfiction so far?

J.A.R.V.I.S: It was good but it is least likely to happen.

Me: YAY J.A.R.V.I.S is here! Hey J did u know ur my favorite character in Iron Man!

J.A.R.V.I.S: ?

Me: Might update soon.


End file.
